Protection and Memories: We know all
by Kitsugun4
Summary: What if there were nations that knows every secret the other nations have forgotten? Meet Idris and Alicante.  They know everything about the other nations. Rated M for violence and other things that will come up in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**By the way, I may have given life to Alicante and Idris but they aren't really mine to begin with. If you read the ****Mortal Instruments series, Idris is a small country that is hidden from the rest of the world. Idris was given by an ****angel to a man named Jonathen Shadowhunter during the time of the Holy Roman Empire. Alicante is its capital ****and only city. But none of the other countries actually know this little country existed, they even forgot the tract ****of land that went into making this small country. I guess Holy Rome was a little busy at the time because that's ****where the land was taken from. I simply made Alicante a nation and made him a little, like 100 years or so, ****older. I don't own anything though I really wish I owned Italy because I like pasta. All credit for my loss of sanity ****when it comes to looking at maps goes to my friends, Ray and Kenji! Love you guys! **

* * *

><p>The small yet long existing nations of Idris and Alicante have always been unnoticed. It's not as if they are insignificant they are anything but. They simply are hidden from the world and they are happy to be forgotten about. It's the only way they could work before. But things change. . .<p>

* * *

><p>The personification of Idris sat in a small café by the gates of a large school. He had always lived in the dark. This would be a change of pace for the work he did.<p>

A foam cup of something hot was set before him. "Has anything changed?"

Idris sipped the strange drink before he spoke. "Not even my glares can move that gate it seems."

"Heh, well I'm shocked. Your glare should have melted it in the first five seconds."

"That's not funny, Alicante. What is this filth anyway?"

The slightly older nation shrugged. "It's called a latte I think, anyway how do you want to do this. The target is a teacher at this school."

Idris smirked. "I still can't believe a strong nation like that would require protection. Are you sure the report said Germany?"

"Yes, why do I have to keep reminding you, this isn't like all the other jobs we've done. We actually have to let the world remember we exist. And we are going to have to act like the other nations, normal but with our own quirks. Is that clear? You remember your role?"

Idris suddenly went very serious, "I remember, stupid. Don't lecture me."

Alicante, usually somber and reserved grinned widely. "Sorry, Idris I keep forgetting!"

"And wipe that stupid grin off your face, its grating on my nerves."

Alicante grinned wider seeming to become someone no nation would want as an enemy.

"Of course, Lucian."

Idris stood, "Very well, let's get the paper work done already."

As Alicante watched the nation he'd put so much faith into since the end of the Holy Roman Empire walk away, he wondered if this place would bring back memories that had been hidden since the younger land was just coming to exist.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and please review, if you do you'll get pasta!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**By the way, I may have given life to Alicante and IdrisI they aren't really mine to begin with. If you read the ****Mortal Instruments series, Idris is a small country that is hidden from the rest of the world. Idris was given by an ****angel to a man named Jonathen Shadowhunter during the time of the Holy Roman Empire. Alicante is its capital ****and only city. But none of the other countries actually know this little country existed, they even forgot the tract ****of land that went into making this small country. I guess Holy Rome was a little busy at the time because that's ****where the land was taken from. I simply made Alicante a nation and made him a little, like 100 years or so, ****older. I don't own anything though I really wish I owned Italy because I like pasta. All credit for my loss of sanity ****when it comes to looking at maps goes to my friends, Ray and Kenji! Love you guys! Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to my Sempai, lasmn, who I think is totally awesome!**

* * *

><p>The only things Prussia could think of when the two young nations walked in was how familiar they seemed, how good they looked together and who ever these two were, he regretted not meeting them sooner.<p>

"Hello," the taller of the two smiled warmly, "my name is Alicante, this is my friend Idris. We're here to enroll."

. . .

Germany, who'd been grading assignments from his Politics and Government Planning class, suddenly cried out in pain as his head erupted into extreme agony.

. . .

Austria dropped his violin and sat down heavily in his desk chair. His skull felt like it was splitting in half.

. . .

Switzerland's rifle clattered to the floor of the practice range. His hands flew to hold his head as pain lanced through his well organized mind.

. . .

France spilled the wine he'd been sipping everywhere as his thoughts of what wine truely was the best were sandblasted aside by a pain he'd never felt before.

. . .

The four nations, along with the rest of the world, suddenly remembered the loss of land. And the countless number of times they'd avoided riots, rebellions and revolutions with the help of two faceless shadows of the night.

Germany gasped,"Idris and Alicante. How could I forget?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, readers, Idris has a name but I need one for Alicante. Please help. Thanks for reading and please review, if you do you'll get pasta!<strong>


End file.
